Spinning
by YourHeroin
Summary: Bella Swan is perfectly happy. She has everything she needs - friends, family and a boyfriend. But when Edward Cullen arrives in town, Bella's head begins to spin.


_True love does not come by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly._

**Bella**

I am perfectly happy. I do not need Edward Cullen. I have everything I need. I just need to repeat this every time his emerald eyes meet mine, or whenever he comes near me, or whenever I head a piano playing, or well, any time at all really.

I have three fantastic girlfriends – Jessica, Lauren and Angela, and yeah, Lauren could be grumpy at times, Jessica could be a bit of a whore, and Angela had a tendency to laugh nervously whenever a boy came within ten metres of her.

My boyfriend James is a babe. He doesn't bother with sports, he's completely into his music, and he's fantastic. He plays guitar, drums, and he sings. He takes me out to dinner, treats me like a princess, and we both pretend that Victoria isn't drooling after him. He promises me nothing has happened with her, and I trust him, there's nothing to suggest that he's done anything wrong – Victoria is the school bitch, making Lauren look like a bunny.

My family isn't exactly normal, but it isn't dysfunctional either. My older brother Emmett is quarterback, and makes sure nobody messes with me or my little brother Jake. My two brothers are sarcastic, incapable of taking anything seriously, and are perfectly capable of smashing any boy to pieces – and they let the entire population of Forks know that.

Jake isn't my biological brother. His parents Billy and Sarah were killed in a car crash when he was a baby, and being his godparents, my parents brought him up. He's two years younger than me – 15, but he is incredibly mature for his age. He has two aunts, Rachel and Rebecca, but they were only 16 when Billy and Sarah were killed. My parents were a few years older, and so it made more sense for Charlie and Renee to bring him up.

So like I said, I have everything I need. I get on great with my parents, they tend to let us do what we want as long as they know where we are. My friends are a laugh, my brothers are there for me, and my boyfriend is lovely.

So why has Edward messed everything up for me? He's made me doubt every choice and decision I've made, every opinion I've voiced, everything, and he's only been in town two weeks.

It started when he first turned up. We have biology together, and the entire lesson, he didn't speak, he just sat and looked at me. He took notes, answered the teacher, asked questions, but didn't once take his eyes off of me. I was hooked.

Since then, we've talked, we ask each other endless questions whenever we see each other, not bothering to say hello, just throwing questions and answers back to forth, and he questions every single answer I give him, like why my favourite flavour of ice cream is vanilla, what it is about indie music I like so much, to describe my favourite scent.

James, naturally, is intrigued as to why I'm spending so much time with Edward. It's not that James is clingy; it's just that he likes to pick me up from lessons, take me to my lessons, sit with me at lunch, and drive me to and from school. He's always there, and he's always there on the edge when Edward questions me. He never joins in, he'll just kiss me on the cheek, wrap his arms around my waist – staking his claim.

Today however, it's going to be different, because today is my birthday. I will not talk to or think about Edward. I will ignore him, and then I will be able to go with my life as before. I have a shower and get changed into the lacy underwear James bought me last Christmas. It's purple lace with little ribbons on the sides of the thong, and on the front of the bra. It's pretty, but the thong is bloody uncomfortable. Why do girls wear these every day?

I pull on some denim skinny jeans, my black Chuck Taylors, a white vest, and James' grey jumper. It doesn't smell like him anymore, and I don't tend to wear it out, just to bed when I miss him, but today I'm showing Edward that I am James' girlfriend, and I don't need him. For the first time in weeks I put on some make up – mascara and a small amount of concealer. I grab my school bag, quickly spray myself with Euphoria by Calvin Klein, and run out of the house, grabbing an apple on the way.

My truck, Thing, is sat in the drive way, Charlie's police cruiser is gone, as is my mom's motorbike. Mom's probably gone to buy another 16 canvases. She loves to paint, and she owns a little gallery in Port Angeles. She loves it, and doesn't understand why I don't too.

I get in my truck, and have butterflies in my stomach. You will avoid Edward, I tell myself for the hundredth time today. By the time I get to school I'm feeling slightly sick and dizzy, and nearly fall out of my truck. James is stood in front of my normal space, and he pulls me into a bear hug, lifting me off of the ground. My head ease's slightly, and I pull back to kiss him.

He smiles into the kiss, and I smile back. "You're wearing my jumper" He points out proudly, his grin wider than I've seen since, well Edward came to town.

"Yeah, my favourite." I reply, trying to calm myself a little bit and not give away the fact that I'm nervous as hell.

James takes my hand, and slips something into my pocket as we walk into school. I stop and pull it out. "James you-" I start as I open it, but stop when I see what he's bought me. In the box there's a little chain with a tiny B, a heart and a J. I look up at him smiling, and thank him.

"James it's beautiful. I tell him, and pass it to him. He gently moves my hair out of the way, and his touch makes me shiver slightly. He gentle pulls the necklace around my neck, and kisses my neck as he clicks the clasp. I smile, he pulls me into a hug.

"I love you." He says, and I stop. He loves me. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. What do I say? What? He loves me? Shit.

"Th..thanks" I stutter finally, and he laughs nervously, pulling me around to look at him. He kisses me.

"I have to go to class. And you should too." He says, and walks off, and I realise we're outside my Spanish classroom. I start to enter the classroom when I hear a voice I've heard one too many times, and my head goes mad.

"Nice necklace." The voice tells me, his warm breath tickling my ear, and I shut my eyes, for a second letting myself enjoy the chemistry between us. I look up, and Edward smiles, before chuckling and walking off.

Ah shit.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm kind of new to all of this, so any advice is incredibly welcome. Umm, yeah, please review, feel free to leave constructive criticism. **

**Rachel ;]**


End file.
